


Graduation

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Justin pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of a made-up moment that would have fallen around 203 or so :) 2nd person Justin pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

Middle of the night, his voice wakes you. You sit up, blinking your eyes. A rolled up piece of paper is placed in your palm. Sheets pulled around your shoulders like a gown. Hand under your ass pushing you to stand. Something on your head… The tassel tickles.

“Brian, what…?”

Music interrupts… _Pomp and Circumstance_.

“You didn’t get to go to your fucking graduation. You don‘t need it… but maybe you feel like you missed something.”

 _But found more_. The sweet side he hides in the dark. You kiss him.

“Thank you.”

He nods, smiling. “Justin Taylor, graduate… Now, march.”


End file.
